Qetsiyah
Qetsiyah '('Ancient Greek: Kετσία), known in current times as Tessa, is a witch of the Traveller subculture, known for creating the first immortality spell as well as the only cure for it. Qetsiyah was engaged to another witch named Silas, whom she was madly in love with. At his request, Qetsiyah concocted an immortality elixir that she had planned to share with him as a part of their wedding ceremony. However, after Silas betrayed Qetsiyah by taking the potion with his mistress, Amara, Qetsiyah retaliated by kidnapping Amara, and using her to create The Other Side. Deceived into believing that Amara was dead, Silas was later imprisoned deep within a remote cave, along with a cure to his immortality. With the belief that Silas would eventually take the cure and die as a mortal, thus joining her on the Other Side, Qetsiyah would spend the next two millenia alone in her own purgatory. Shortly after Silas was entombed, The Travellers killed Qetsiyah, most likely because of her role in the creation of the immortality spell. According to Qetsiyah herself, the Travelers hated immortality. After her death, the Travelers took Amara's body and made sure to move it constantly so that no one would ever find it. Centuries later, when realizing that Silas would never take the cure, one of Qetsiyah's descendants created The Brotherhood of the Five to find Silas, force it down his throat, and kill him. However, when this failed, Qetsiyah came back from the Other Side to kill Silas herself. Qetsiyah is a distant ancestor of the Bennett Family. History Qetsiyah, currently known as Tessa in modern times, was born some time in 1st century B.C. Over 2,000 years ago, in Ancient Greece, Qetsiyah was a beautiful young lady who was the most powerful witch in a group of very "gifted" people called The Travellers. Also a part of the Travelers was a handsome and powerful young witch named Silas whom she fell madly in love with. The two eventually became engaged to be married and when Silas told her he wanted to be with her forever, Qetsiyah created a spell that would make them both immortal. Qetsiyah successfully made an immortality elixir, which they would consume on their wedding night. Qetsiyah created a whole garden for their wedding and prepared for Silas to join her so that they could commence their eternity together. As she waited for him at the altar, however, everything around her started to die and Qetsiyah realized that Silas was drinking the elixir from another location. Knowing that Silas was up to no good, she tracked Silas down to a tent in the woods, where she had discovered that Silas' betrayal was even worse than what she had believed. Not only had Silas given the immortality elixir to another woman, but that woman was her handmaiden, Amara. Enraged, Qetsiyah found a way to reverse the spell, creating a cure for inmortality before going to get her revenge. She waited until Silas had left before confronting Amara. She desiccated Amara, then faked her death in order to make Silas believe she was dead. Silas attempt to attack her for killing his love, however Qetsiyah used her magic to neutralize Silas, and entombed him in a cave on a remote island. She buried him with the cure and with a choice: take the cure, become mortal and die, or rot as an immortal being for eternity. Silas chose to rot as an immortal being in darkness just to spite Qetsiyah. Still, after entombing Silas, Qetsiyah wasn't satisfied. She knew that should Silas die a mortal death, his spirit or his soul would go to the peaceful afterlife. Determined to not allow that to happen, she created a supernatural purgatory, which eventually came to be known as the "Other Side," where all supernatural creatures would go when they died. She bound the Other Side to Amara, needing something eternal and indestructible to bind it to so that it would never fall. This ensured that, if Silas was ever freed and succeeded in his plan to die, he would not be reunited with Amara, even if the Other Side did happen to fall. At some point, Qetsiyah was killed by The Travellers, leaving behind a child, which would continue the Bennett bloodline. From The Other Side, she was forced to watch as Silas refused to take the cure. To add insult to injury, when Silas and Amara became immortals, they violated the natural law that all things must die, so Nature found a balance by creating what they call "shadow-selves," or doppelgängers, who could die. While on the Other Side, she was forced to watch Silas and Amara's shadow-selves find each other and fall in love over the span of over two thousand years. Roughly a thousand years later, an altered version of Qetsiyah's immortality spell was used by the witch Esther to turn her children and husband into immortals, but because of the alteration in the spell, she created the first vampires. A hundred years after that, Qetsiyah's descendants created the Brotherhood of the Five Hunters, with one mission: find Silas' tomb, force feed him the cure, and kill him. However, the first five hunters were killed by Niklaus Mikaelson. Due to this circumstance, their mission found itself sidetracked, and the spell that bound the five hunters was forced to adapt to new hunters who did not have the benefit of the full map to the cure. The Vampire Diaries |-|Season Four= Go Here. |-|Season Five= In True Lies, she releases Stefan from the safe Silas locked him last summer. In Original Sin, Qetsiyah (under the guise of Tessa) saves Stefan from burning to death in the sun (without his daylight ring) and takes him to an unknown and secluded cabin. When he wakes up, she quickly reveals her true identity as Qetsiyah. She explains that when Bonnie dropped the veil, she took the opportunity to send her Hunters (The Five) to cure and kill Silas. However, when it became apparent that they would fail, she decided to take matters into her own hands and revived herself before Bonnie put the veil back up. She then revealed more details behind what happened between her and Silas 2,000 years ago, which led to the revelation that Silas' true love, Amara, had also taken the immortality elixir, which created the bloodline of doppelgängers that spawned the Petrovas (Tatia, Katherine, Elena), just as Silas had his own line of doppelgängers that were created after he became immortal. Qetsiyah explained that while she was on the Other Side, she has watched the universe push the doppelgängers of Silas and Amara together, which demonstrates why Stefan and Katherine as well as Stefan and Elena have been romantically involved over the years. When talking to Damon, Qetsiyah suggested that Stefan and Elena's relationship was predestined, but it could also be inferred that the relationships between the doppelgängers didn't always work out, as evidenced by the fact that Stefan's relationships with both girls had ended as of this conversation. Shortly after this revelation, Qetsiyah used her magic to take Stefan down and bind him to Silas in order to cast a spell to suppress Silas' mental powers (unknowingly saving Katherine and Nadia). However, Damon interrupts her when he finds Stefan, and tells her he wants to take him and leave. However, when Stefan learns of the plan to disable Silas, he persuades Damon to let her finish her spell, so they can finally defeat him. Once Qetsiyah is finished, she also reveals Stefan and Elena's destiny to Damon, much to his shock, and offers to let him run off with Elena, while she stays with Stefan and keeps him safe. However, Damon loves Stefan too much to do this to him and attacks her, but she easily disarms him by inflicting him with an aneurysm and leaves. Elena arrives soon after and helps them all escape. Later, Qetsiyah is seen performing another ritual in a room full of candles that involved her blood, which hints that there is much more to her agenda than we currently know. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, she reveals herself to Silas and asks him if he liked her "welcoming gift"; Silas is angry, he demands to know Qetsiyah's reasons to return and states that she has no right to get on his way as she's the one who started this and is about to slash her throat when Qetsiyah inflicts severe pain on Silas, Qetsiyah reminds Silas that while she can't kill him due to his status as a true inmortal, she can still hurt him, Qetsiyah tells Silas that there is no fun on revealing her plan and leaves. In Monster's Ball, Qetsiyah tries to flirt with Stefan and reveals to Silas that The Travellers had killed her 2,000 years ago. She comes to the historical ball in order to get her amulet, which she uses to locate the anchor holding the Other Side intact. Silas, pretending to be Stefan, reads her mind to get the information, thanks to Damon breaking Stefan's neck, and rendering the block on his abilities dormant. However, Stefan escapes Damon and goes to tell Qetsiyah that it is Silas, not Stefan. Upon realizing this, an enraged Qetsiyah uses her magic to force her hand into his chest, grasp his heart and desiccates him. In Handle with Care, Qetsiyah is looking after Stefan. After some mild flirting, she reveals that Silas took the cure and that she plans on finally killing him. As she prepares to go to the location of the anchor, she finds herself unable to leave the cabin, enraging her as she was the one who taught Silas how to do the spell trapping her and Stefan. Later, while Stefan is the shower, Elena calls Stefan's phone, which Qetsiyah answers. She implies that she and Stefan slept together, luring Elena into the cabin. Once there, she uses Stefan's phone to call Damon and threatens to kill Elena if he doesn't kill Silas. Later, Damon contacts her and asks why the Travelers would want the being they despise so much to stay alive. She responds that the cure is in Silas' blood and that the Travelers aren't a fan of immortality, implying that there's an immortal they want cured. She then fill in certain details about what the anchor had to be: eternal and indestructible, leading to the reveal that the anchor is in fact Amara herself. Later, Stefan, still having some affection for Elena, attacks Qetsiyah to give her the chance to escape. Later, she shows up, noting that history is repeating itself, someone with Silas' face appearing to care for her, only for him to betray her for a person looking like Amara. In vengeance, she states that she regrets erasing Stefan's pain and painfully restores his memories and reminds him that the only thing he could hold on to during his time underwater was that Elena or Damon would come free him and they didn't, but she did. In Death and the Maiden, Qetsiyah needs something powerful to bind the anchor transfer to, so, since there are no natural recurrences (i.e., full moons, comets, etc) to use, she decides that doppelgängers would do the trick. Damon offers up one of the dozen or so he always has on hand. Damon takes Qetsiyah to see Amara. Qetsiyah is given the best gift of all Amara hand delivered in mortal form. She promises to kill her and re-do the other side spell making Bonnie the anchor, yet sadly for Amara and Silas, Qetsiyah will make sure they spend eternity apart. With all three doppelgängers present, Qetsiyah begins her work. Using a little blood from each doppelgänger on Bonnie’s grimoire, acting as a Talisman, Qetsiyah begins turning Bonnie into Anchor to the Other Side, but Silas shows up in the middle and disrupts the spell. The power goes out and when everyone looks around, Qetsiyah and Amara have vanished. Silas and Qetsiyah have a showdown in the Salvatore library, during which Stefan calls to say that he stole Amara and will keep her alive indefinitely if Silas doesn't come find him in 10 minutes. Qetsiyah begins the spell again, and as she does so, Bonnie and Jeremy tell each other that they love each other, and as he touches her face, he realizes he can feel her. The spell has worked and Bonnie is officially the new anchor to the Other Side. Qetsiyah refuses to help Katherine, who asked her to help keep her from aging. Qetsiyah kills herself as Katherine watches and she appears to Bonnie, breaking the news that every supernatural that dies has to pass through her and she will feel the pain of every supernatural death. She then passes through her to successfully join Silas on the other side leaving Bonnie on her knees shrieking in pain. Personality At first, all that could be known about Qetsiyah's personality is through inferences based on Shane/Silas' version of the legend. If she was willing to help Silas cast the spell of immortality, she must have been a very loyal friend as well as a very powerful witch. However, her decision to imprison Silas and Amara in darkness for all eternity indicates an extremely jealous, hateful and vindictive personality as well. Further, her decision to create The Other Side as a way to torment Silas and keep him from his soulmate for all eternity suggests a highly unstable or vengeful personality, since creating the Other Side resulted in hundreds, if not thousands of supernatural beings being tormented for all eternity. She also had no qualms in lying having lied to Silas about having killed Amara, and then later telling that same lies to his doppelgänger, Stefan. Qetsiyah also openly lied about preparing a new Daylight ring for Stefan, when in fact, she was readying a spell to link both Stefan and Silas. Her actions have elicited different reactions. Elena expressed shock after hearing what Qetsiyah did from Professor Shane while Damon went as far as to refer to her as a "crazy ass witch". Bonnie, her descendant, seemed to find her actions very cool, telling Shane "Qetsiyah sounds like a badass", however, this was said out of ignorance, as Bonnie did not know that her ancestor was evil. Since her first appearance, Qetsiyah had proven to be quite crazy, unstable, and possessive. She admits her own issues including paranoia and vindictiveness. Physical Appearance Qetsiyah-5x06.jpg Tessa-in-death-and-the-maiden.jpg Qetsiyah_5_TVD_5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah in the 1st Century B.C. Qetsiyah-death-and-the-maiden.jpg Qetsiyah_3_TVD_5x05.jpg Qetsiyah_9_TVD_5x03.jpg Qetsiyah_3_TVD_5x03.jpg TVD_0066.jpg|Qetsiyah in Nadia's body. Free-people-vegan-leather-metallics-jacket-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png|Qetsiyah in Nadia's body. TVD_0554.jpg|Qetsiyah in Nadia's body. TVD_0769.jpg|Qetsiyah in Nadia's body. TVD_0770.jpg|Qetsiyah in Nadia's body. Qetsiyah appears to be a young and extremely beautiful woman in her late 20's to early 30's. She had long dark, curly hair similar in color to that of her descendant Bonnie. She appears to be of Mediterranean descent. During her life in ancient times, she was fond of wearing long, flowing dresses and sandals, a habit she brought with her to her time in the 21st century. In modern times, she was almost always seen wearing long dresses in different shades of dark violet. She also, upon locating her talisman, wore it constantly around her neck. After becoming a passenger in Nadia Petrova's body, she took all of her physical features as her own, while retaining Nadia's style of attire possibly as a way not to raise suspicions on herself, Qetsiyah prominently uses black and dark violet clothing. Relationships *Qetsiyah and Silas (Former Best Friends/Enemies) *Amara and Qetsiyah (Enemies) *Qetsiyah and Stefan (Enemies) *Elena and Qetsiyah (Enemies) Appearances 'Season Four' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' (Mentioned) *''O Come, All Ye Faithfu'' (Mentioned) *''After School Special'' (Mentioned) *''Into the Wild'' (Mentioned) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (Mentioned) *''Stand By Me'' (Mentioned) *''Because the Night'' (Mentioned) *''Pictures of You'' (Mentioned) *''She's Come Undone'' (Mentioned) *''The Walking Dead'' (Mentioned) *''Graduation'' (Mentioned) 'Season Five' *''True Lies'' (Cameo) *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' (Ghost) *''The Cell'' (Corpse) *''The Beginning of the End'' (Archive Footage) *''All Hell Breaks Loose'' (Ghost) *''My Haunted Heart'' (Ghost) *''Point of No Return'' (Ghost) *''End of Days'' (Both Parts) 'Season Six' Trivia *Qetsiyah, Bonnie Bennett, and Abby Bennett Wilson have several similarities: **All three were powerful witches. **All three managed to imprison three extremely powerful immortals/vampires by desiccating them (Silas, Klaus and Mikael). **They are all members of the Bennett Family bloodline. *Qetsiyah also possesses several similarities with Esther. **Both have been stated to be among the most powerful witches in history **Both cast the immortality spell out of love for those who were being turned (Silas, and Esther's family respectively) **Both were punished for this deed **Both have spent the entirety of their time in death plotting to kill those they made immortal **Both have resurrected themselves *Qetsiyah is featured in the Hunter's Mark as a hooded figure. *She is the oldest known ancestor to the Bennett line. *Qetsiyah is a very ancient ancestor to all of the Bennett women (i.e. Ayana, Emily, Abby, Bonnie, etc.) *It is not certain whether or not Qetsiyah is of Greek origin. It can be assumed that she is actually of Mediterranean (i.e. Syrian, Assyrian, Israeli, etc) descent. Qetsiyah's native tongue is Aramaic, which is a language that originated in the Middle East. *In order for the Bennett bloodline to continue, it is assumed that Qetsiyah had a child or children before her The Travelers killed her. **Either Qetsiyah had a child or Qetsiyah had siblings which continued the Bennett bloodline. *Like Silas and Amara, it is not certain whether or not Qetsiyah was born some time between 5th century B.C. and 1st century B.C. Canon has established that the events that happened occurred over 2,000 years ago, meaning that this makes Qetsiyah over 2,000 years old but younger than 2,500 years old. *Qetsiyah spoke Aramaic, a language whose script is ancestral to both the Hebrew and Arabic alphabets. It is thought to be the primary language Jesus spoke, and was used to write large parts of the biblical books of Daniel and Ezra, as well as much of the Talmud. *She created The Other Side in order to reunite with Silas, if he took the Cure and died as a mortal. *She is one of the oldest witches mentioned in the series. *Silas described her as one of the most powerful witches of all time. *Bonnie referred to her as one of the most powerful witches in the world. *Qetsiyah, Silas, and Amara are the oldest characters in the series. *Qetsiyah's power is so great that even some of her blood can be used as a magical power source, similar to using a full moon, or a comet. A witch can draw on it for a large source of power; Bonnie Bennett used it to help lower the veil to the Other Side. *Just as Silas was worshiped by his own cult, Qetsiyah was worshiped by many witches, such as Massak who treasured Silas' headstone, which contained her calcified blood. *Qetsiyah prefers to be called Tessa in the current times. She says that the former name of Qetsiyah sounds "ancient timey" and is hard to pronounce by some. *Qetsiyah is one of the few witches who has proven to be powerful enough to resurrect themselves. Her descendant Bonnie, as well as the witch Esther have also shown to be capable of this feat. *Qetsiyah is the first person to cross over to the Other Side through Bonnie. * Qetsiyah has had a part to play in the creation of two breeds of Immortal creatures. ** Qetsiyah and Silas created the Immortality Spell which made Silas and Amara immortal. ** Qetsiyah created The Other Side. By creating The Other Side, Qetsiyah allowed supernatural spirits to be trapped there for eternity, making the Ghosts there immortal. *** It should be stated that Ghosts have become extinct since the destruction of The Other Side. The only remaining spirits are the Ancestral Spirits. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:The Travellers